


今日与末日

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 双性, 强奸, 电车play, 社畜, 迷奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 他不知道他有多可爱。
Relationships: 图灵
Kudos: 6





	1. 第0日

那天他像往常一样乘着城市的轻轨，从高楼大厦和阴暗地下穿过。天空温和地孕育着雾气，灰色的不可见烟尘顺着风一路向南。重庆的天气时常如此，正如他们这些普通上班族的处境一般，阴暗而闭塞。  
轻轨也是一如既往的拥挤。坐着坐不了就站着，他也已经习惯了站着打盹：实在是太困了。加班压榨他的剩余价值也压榨他的身体，但他不知该如何反抗——也许根本就无法反抗。他把头靠在门柱上，闭上眼睛。  
车厢里都是像他一样的上班族，无钱买车而又多半不会开车，便在这昏昏沉沉的重庆早班车上一齐打盹。他很轻易地放下了戒备之心，毕竟实在没什么好戒备的，一切都和往常一样。  
突然，一双手揽住了他的腰。  
他惊慌地睁开眼，向身后看去，只见身后的男人戴着黑色口罩，身体紧紧贴着他。往常这种状况也不是不会出现，在早班车特别拥挤的时候；然而今早的车厢相对空旷，他弄不懂为什么这个人要这么做。  
“你可站稳了。在这里摔倒的话，上班生涯就要结束了吧。”男人贴到他耳边用低沉的声音说。他别过头，明白了他的意思是什么，却又不敢相信自己真的遇到了这种事。  
“你……要做什么快一点。我下了车还得走一段……”  
他像是与对方相熟一样对身后的男人说道，坐着的某个上班族面无表情地看了他一眼，又毫无好奇地沉入困倦。他有点慌张，也觉得疲惫，但不敢松懈了神经。  
“忍一忍。我不进去。”那男人说，紧接着一根炙热的东西就顶到了他的下体，在他的腿间抽插起来。  
这是夏日的清晨，他没有穿几层衣服，薄薄的西装长裤根本掩不住摩擦的怪异感觉。男人的那玩意尺寸傲人，炙热的阴茎像要直接把他烧穿似的隔着布料摩擦，几乎撞到了他的阴茎；他甚至怀疑自己的裤子已经被相当程度地搅碎了。从小时候就不该存在于他下体的某样东西受到这样的摩擦，竟然吐出了湿润的液体，他羞耻得红了脸。  
他垂着头一声不吭，又合上眼：也许还能再安宁一会儿。他实在是太困了，困到对别人用自己的身体取乐这件事不置可否。  
男人的动作渐渐激烈起来，他被撞得有些难受，皱着眉用一只手捂住嘴巴。他的下体已经湿透了，他不知道为什么——想要他进到那个不该存在的地方去，想要他把自己填满。还有三站，他轻声对身后的男人说，请你快点。  
男人好像被逗乐了，在他的腿间又磨蹭了两下，停止了动作。他一下子紧张万分，害怕对方射在他身上，却又没有什么办法去阻止；没想到对方竟然相当善解人意地凑过来，贴在他耳边说：我戴了套。  
到站了。他呆呆地走下车，忘记了自己要去哪里，想了半天才发现他的双腿在带着他往公司走。  
那男人似乎有备而来。而他的下体正吐露着渴望，迫切地想要他再来一次。


	2. 第1日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这家伙果然……欠干。

第1日  
所以，事情是怎么变成现在这样的呢。  
250一边想，一边自然地把腿并齐，跪伏在老板的办公桌上。他的老板图腾，每天早晨都要在轻轨上操他一次，再在午休时间把他叫到办公室操一次。托图腾的福，他的午餐休息时间比一般员工多一倍；也是托图腾的福，他的全勤奖似乎再也不令他提心吊胆了。  
让我满意就行，图腾对他说，以后你都不用担心奖金了。后果就是他每天午休被干到走不动路，下午上班时常要晚到一会儿。图腾肯定预料到了这一点，并没有像往常一样苛责他，只是会在下班后向他索要一点小小的代价。  
今天也是如此。出于身体考虑，图腾取消了他的加班，免得他太过劳累；图腾的惩罚却让他更加难以应付。他伏在老板的办公桌上低垂着头，等着老板用阴茎捅进自己的腿间。  
“不，今天稍微有点不一样。”图腾看着他这副样子微笑了。250的蓝发垂到办公桌上，身上只穿着白色的西装衬衣，赤裸白皙的双腿紧紧地并着。他听见图腾的话抬起头疑惑地看着图腾，许久又抿了抿嘴，说：“今天要多久？”  
“着急了吗……晚饭我可以请你一顿。”图腾弯下腰靠近他的脸，手指慢慢解开他的衬衣纽扣，“多久取决于你的表现。”  
250不知道自己这副样子有多像任人宰割的羔羊。他稍微意识到了将要到来的厄运，说：“别太过了，我不是在卖。”  
图腾没忍住笑出声来，问道：“那你觉得是在干什么？互相解决需求？潜规则？还是只是照做上司的命令？”  
250无言以对，图腾又接着说：“好好认清楚点形势。你是自愿的。要辞职你随时可以。”  
250的身子伏得更低了，他叹了口气，说：“是。我自愿的。我只是不想麻烦，所以别太过了。”  
图腾把他的全套衣服给他穿好。250疑惑地看着他，用那双有着致命吸引力的蓝眼睛。他不知道自己有多可爱，图腾想。  
“咱们出去吃个饭吧。”图腾说。

饭桌上气氛相当尴尬，鉴于250并不知道该怎样面对自己的这位老板。他日常沉默地用餐，图腾却十分健谈，这位来自北京的带资本家相当能够体恤底层员工的艰难。况且对方似乎并没有要羞辱他的意思，250渐渐地能够接上两句话，少了些不必要的牵强附会。  
但他有个问题却还是很难问出口。图腾看他欲言又止频频示意，他终于问了出来。  
“图总，您当初到底是为什么找上了我？”  
他很可爱，但不能告诉他。图腾想着，随便扯了个理由：“一时兴起的。当时一时兴起坐了趟轻轨，结果就遇到你了，突然想做这种事我也没办法。”  
然而他是预谋已久，甚至提前戴了套。他根据250的打卡时间推断出他的出门时间，根据他的加班时间推测出他的疲惫，根据他的住址推断出他坐车的班次，然后一趟一趟地试。250打盹的时候浑然不觉一道炙热的视线扫过他的全身，看那西装包裹下的优美线条。  
但250并没有对这个说法提出疑问，只是默默地把一块鸡排叉进口中，神情像在思考。他又在图腾的注视下恰了会饭，似乎恰完才发现图腾在看他，惊了一下：“图总，还有事吗？”  
“来我家吧。”图腾拍拍他的肩膀。

没过一会儿，图腾就站在自家卧室里，看着250一件一件把衣服脱下来。250还是什么都没说，把外套叠好放一边，像办公室那时一样只穿着白衬衣跪坐在图腾面前。  
“您要做什么就做吧，我有点累。只是别太过了。”他实话实说。  
“慢着。你不介意？”图腾慢慢地说。  
“我……”250羞于启齿，但他知道自己能怎么做。他张开双腿，把自己的全部展示给图腾——他的下体已经湿透了，那个不该存在的奇妙部位变得湿润、红透，穴口一张一合地渴望着什么。他说：“最一开始的那次就是这样了，我喜欢您对我那么做。”说完这话他的脸已经红透了，他恨不得把脑袋埋进被子里。  
何止如此。被图腾操进腿间的每一次，被图腾抚摸的每一次，甚至刚才吃饭被图腾注视的时候，他的脑海中都会浮现出十分逼真的画面：图腾扶着他的腿操进了那里。明明从来没有用那里自慰过，那里也没有像现在这样敏感过，却在别人的蹂躏之下起了反应。有这种想象的时候他什么话都不敢说，生怕说了些收不回来的虎狼之词。  
图腾今天原本已经准备好了润滑剂，没想到眼前人居然是双性。况且对方说出了早已准备好这种话，他根本无法拒绝。  
男性的250他就已经无法拒绝了，何况双性双倍快乐。他把250按倒在床上，扯下他的内裤。  
“衬衣……”250弱弱地说，他看起来真的很累，眼神和动作都透着无力，“帮我脱下来。不要弄脏了。”  
“弄脏了我赔。以前跟人做过吗？”图腾用一根手指插进250的小穴，另一只手插在他的头发里。  
“没……也没自己弄过，那个地方本来不该有。”250羞得满脸通红，“快点……”  
图腾的手指沿着他的穴壁一寸一寸地探索。250出乎意料的敏感，能看出来他的身体没有被怎么开发过，却像是早已被操熟了一样敏感非常。图腾甚至都没有碰他的阴茎，它就已经高高抬起，顶端吐出稀薄的前液。突然，他的手指碰到了一层薄薄的东西。  
“啊……”他喟叹一声，再也忍不下去了，“第一次。”  
250还来不及反应就被他粗暴地捅了进去，痛得他哭叫出声。他的小穴却热情地纠缠着图腾，一层层嫩肉包裹着、挤压着柱身，天堂般的触感让图腾一下子把理智丢到了九霄云外，一挺腰进到最深。  
那里已经太湿润、太渴望了，250发出情不自禁的呢喃，如果不是他太过疲惫，这美好的声音恐怕会让施暴者彻底沦为野兽。图腾的眼光向来挑剔，但他不会想到自己选中的是这样的尤物——令世人羡艳的妖魅。  
250的大脑已经被情欲和疲惫折磨得昏昏沉沉，然而他还是迎合着图腾的冲撞，把自己的敏感点全部暴露在对方面前。图腾对着他最敏感的地方撞了没有两下，他就爽得眼前一片白光……这是他第一次只用后面就到达了高潮，奇怪地如此轻易。图腾在他高潮的时候也没有停止动作，被高潮刺激的敏感身体可怜地颤抖起来，250没有意识到自己哭得有多勾人欲火，甚至不知道自己流下的生理性泪水被图腾的轻吻擦去。他只觉得轻柔的羽毛拂过脸颊，让他忍不住困倦。  
图腾也在他的体内到达了高潮。他埋在250的小穴里体会着那人间天堂般的温润柔软触感，亦感到同样的疲倦。  
这家伙果然……欠干。抱着250睡过去之前的最后一秒，图腾作如是想。


End file.
